The Fire Lord's Heir
by public static void
Summary: Prince Azulon has many faces for people to try to see and for him to hide.
1. birth

**prompt i: birth**

* * *

Azulon's birth was not an easy one, lasting more than twelve hours and leaving his mother on a bloody bed. That's what Li and Lo had said once while caring for his older sister, Zuuki. With anger, Azulon thought that maybe that was the reason why his mother seemed not to love him as much as she loved Zuuki, because he doubted it was because he was a boy, like Zuuki had told him once.

"It has to be my difficult birth," Azulon muttered to himself, bitter and angry. "And all because Zuuki had to be a girl."

At night, when he sees his mother escorting Zuuki to her bedchambers and hears them laughing when talking on suitors for her, Azulon feels the need to cry. He never lets his tears fall, though, but he wonders...

Had he been a girl and Zuuki a boy, would life had been different? Maybe his mother would love him more, as a girl. He could have been called Azula. His mother would hold him close, laughing and kissing him, while Zuuki (Zuko, maybe?) got to train with Fire Lord Ozai. Azulon sighed.

But he was born a boy, destined to be the greatest Fire Lord the Four Nations had ever seen, and Zuuki was just a shy girl who was to week to defend herself from Mai and Tai Lee even if they were younger. Azulon was _always_ there to defend her and scare the girls away.

But one day he would not be a boy anymore. Azulon would be a man, and his mother would cry at the mere sight of him. She will remember a little boy who was too good at firebending to have a loving mother, a little kid who saw his mother choosing his sister over himself. But she would see a powerful man with little mercy to spare for those who wrong him, like she did every day.

"All because of a difficult birth."

* * *

 **This turned out to be a bit more darker than anticipated, but I like it a lot so it will stay like this. It's written for the Gender-Swap Boot Camp on the Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges, by the lovely Alys.**


	2. show

**prompt ii: show**

* * *

It was all a show put up for his sister's sake.

She was no beauty, and even if she was the Fire Lord's only daughter and a Princess in her own right, her meek self held no interest for the Fire Lord.

Azulon stepped aside to make sure Zuuki could show their uncle the correct steps for the Dragon's Dance, a technique that Azulon had mastered at eight years old, while fourteen years old Zuuki could still not do.

"It's good to know you're improving," said Uncle Iroh, sad now that his son, Lu Ten, was dead. "You will make a remarkable Heir for your father."

The words managed to make her smile, a truly beautiful smile that did not reach her eyes. Zuuki could be weak in terms of bending skill, but she was not an idiot and Azulon could respect her for that, even if she made him angry every time he had to do something for her to feel better about her inability to become a good Heir.

And that was what the show meant, for their father had already told Azulon he would be the one who would succeed him when the time came.

"Your namesake, Fire Lord Azulon already distorted the line of succession once," Fire Lord Ozai had said. "I will, too."

But Zuuki and his mother knew nothing, and now Azulon doubted Uncle Iroh knew. Maybe it wasn't a show at all and they _did_ believe in her.

He would not tell his sister, though, and would keep pretending because there was nothing funnier than watching his sister try to copy his blue flames and failing.

There was something in her eyes everytime he bested her, that was meant for him to feel guilt, but he couldn't and he didn't. Azulon would keep laughing, because at the end of the day he would be the one with a Nation to command.

And she could keep mother's love all to her.

* * *

 **I think writing too much for the ASOIAF fandom took its toll on me because I feel as if these two first drabbles show a bit of that world's dramas. Still, I'm liking it and so I'll keep writing this Azulon who is more reserved and less harsh than Azula, but as cruel as her.**


	3. flowers

**prompt iii: flowers**

* * *

"I'm to be as delicate as a flower," said Zuuki one afternoon. "Uncle Iroh said flowers hold a certain strength hidden in the midst of their delicate petals."

She kept on talking about Uncle Iroh and flowers, but Azulon didn't hear any of it. He was too focused on the girls who used to bother Zuuki when they were younger. Mai and Tai Lee were talking of more interesting stuff, like the rebirth of the Avatar.

"I'm sure father will let me train with you now, Azulon," his sister said, not noticing he was not paying her any attention.

"Did you hear that the Avatar is alive, sister?" he asked suddenly, interrupting her nonsensical monologue about her abilities. "People talk about him coming from the South Pole, raiding the world to seek any other monks like him."

Azulon doesn't know why he chose to share that with her, but Zuuki's eyes lit up with sadness.

"Yes. It's too sad what happened to the airbenders, don't you think?"

Azulon shook his head. If the airbenders had been powerful enough, they would have survived. They didn't and so they were not worthy of thought. But this particular airbender did survive, and was now free to roam what would become his father's domain.

Because the Fire Lord would not stop until he had the entire world at his feet and as his son, as the Prince and Heir, Azulon would be with him at every step, behind him until his turn came to be the ruler.

But in the meantime, he would have to do something about that bothersome airbender.

Azulon liked the status quo as it was, and an Avatar would change that with the premise of regaining balance. Azulon would make sure he failed.


	4. cats

**prompt iv: cats**

* * *

The cats were dead. Charred black in a blast of thunder and a lightning strike. The heat could still be felt on the surroundings, almost drowning Azulon with the foul smell of burned meat.

"Well, now Zuuki can pay more attention to the Dragon's Dance, and less to the useless creatures," he muttered to himself, quite pleased at what he had done.

It was the first time he conjured lightning _by himself_ and it went as planned; the energy flowing through him in less than a second left Azulon feeling mighty and powerful. He could control lightning. How many more firebenders could do that? Not even Father could.

But Uncle Iroh did. How? He got fat in the months following Lu Ten's death. He got out of the Fire Nation's Army. He started spending his days drinking teas of strange plants. But he was the one who taught him how to invoke lightning.

 _"Let the energy flow away from your heart. Be cautious or it might hurt you."_

He taught Azulon the right moves and the postures; he said not even Lu Ten had the same potential as he did, sadness wanting to flow out of his old eyes.

Azulon frowned and kicked a stone.

Uncle Iroh was everything Father taught him to despise, but he was the one thing Azulon respected and even loved.

Uncle Iroh was powerful.

Uncle Iroh was mighty.

And Uncle Iroh was _sad._

He taught Azulon how to create and wield lightning like a sword because he wanted to feel as if he were teaching Lu Ten, not because he wanted to teach Azulon himself.

Somehow, it always came back to how he was a disappointment to anyone not Father, and yet his father only cared for his abilities at firebending and close combat; that was not really a father. It was hard to admit it, even to himself, but mother didn't love him, and Uncle Iroh saw him only as a replacement for the son he lost.

But if he had no father, and Uncle Iroh had no son, maybe they could make each other happy, anyways.


	5. furry

**prompt v: furry**

* * *

Winter came upon the Fire Nation before Azulon noticed. The few snowflakes that reached the ground melted too soon for anyone to delight in snow, and only served to make the ground slippery and wet. To Azulon, it seemed as if the weather mirrored his family's mood.

There had been something strange going on between his parents, something that involved him and Zuuki, though he didn't know what precisely. The only certain thing was that his father was not happy with his mother anymore. A shiver went down Azulon's back when he thought of his father quietly dispossing of his mother. The man would not be above doing whatever was best for the Nation, and for himself.

He sighed, watching his breath materialize in front of him and fade soon enough. Yes, the situation was not ideal, but he tried to tell himself he didn't care.

He took off the furry gloves Zuuki had given him. They're soft and warm, like you used to be, Azulon, she said, but Azulon couldn't remember when had he been warm towards his older sister. She had already been loved when he came to the world, tiny and lonely.

He saw them on his right hand, as weak to his fire as his sister's feeble feelings were to his words. For a moment, he considers lighting them up and watching the gift burn.

But he doesn't when he recalls Zuuki's smile when presenting them to him.

Guilt, Azulon knew, was the strongest feeling out there, along with hate and love, and his sister made him feel all three of them.

It was in her nature to be kind, but hot-tempered and impulsive, a strong and odd combination that made Azulon want to smack her head and hug her at the same time. She was infuriating, and Azulon could not be with her for a long time before he was sick of her incessant chatter about the honor of now being the Heir of the Fire Nation.

Azulon agreed, though he knew the honor was his and not hers.


	6. loud

**prompt vi: loud**

* * *

The whispers were not as quiet as the people wished they were: soon, the origin of those rumors was brought to court and faced Father.

"Are you spreading lies, blacksmith, or are your words true?" asked his father in a loud, resonating voice that was not quite a yell. Azulon looked towards him, partly impressed with his composure and partly annoyed with his eternal indiference..

The blacksmith, on the other hand, looked scared.

"I speak what I heard, my Lord," he said, shivering with fear and almost stuttering. "I have a sister who lives in the Earth Kingdom and she told me of the Avatar's return."

Azulon had already heard of those news and even commented them with Uncle Iroh over tea and overly-sweet biscuits. He had told Azulon of how it was the Universe itself, wanting to restore balance. But what was balance to the Fire Lord? Just another issue to be fixed with violence, like it had been a hundred years ago.

"I will go, Father," said Zuuki, standing proud in front of his father. "I will hunt down the Avatar and present him to you."

Azulon felt dread. Was his sister that stupid? He saw his mother wanting to jump in front of Zuuki, and Uncle Iroh stopping her. His father was not pleased, and it showed in the fire on his eyes.

"We will speak of this in private, Zuuki," he said as he stood up and left the room, leaving the gathered people standing in awkward silence.

Mother ran to Zuuki, as Azulon knew she would. She had always had that soft spot for his soft sister.

Uncle Iroh looked at him with those wise and riddling eyes, but this time Azulon knew what he wanted.

He walked regally to his father's throne and sat, motioning for his mother and sister to go after his father and to the rest of the petitioners to come forward. He might not be the acknowledged Crown Prince, but he knew he would rule some day, and when it came, Azulon would be prepared to lead his people and do his Uncle proud.


	7. snoring

"You snore," were the words that woke him up one night.

His sister was barely dressed, standing in the middle of the room with a single finger lit to light her way.

"Why are you here?" Azulon asked, immediately alert and knowing something had happened. "I'm sure you did not come all the way here, in only your nightclothes, to check on my snoring."

Zuuki tried to smile, and that made Azulon more worried. She always smiled, even when she cried, and now she couldn't even hold a tiny smile.

"What happened?"

"Mother ran away," she simply said, climbing into his bed. "She spoke to me before leaving, but I thought it was a dream. A nightmare."

Azulon didn't know what to do or say. The mother who had ignored him for so long was gone, leaving his sister with no allies in a hard place for someone as soft as her.

"I'll be going soon, too," continued Zuuki with a hint of tears in her eyes. "Father made it very clear that I have to honor my words, even if it costs my life. He says it's the price to pay for speaking out of turn."

Azulon hadn't known that decision, but thought it a logical reaction from Father. Zuuki deserved it for being so stupid, but Azulon felt something inside him want to protect her. She was his only sister, the eldest of a mighty line of firebenders who had ruled for ages. And she was a silly little girl who couldn't do her dance properly. She was strong enough, but no match for an Avatar, however old he might be.

"I suppose you will not be going alone," he said, almost wanting her to convince him to tag along to care for her. He could, then, convince Father it was only logical to let his Heir to be the one to capture the Avatar, and not a daughter who could barely make a fireball the size of her torso.

"Mai and Ty Lee are going with me," she admitted with shyness.

"They will betray you," he said before thinking straight. "They are not friends, and besides, they are weak. They are beneath us."

Zuuki, miraculously, got angry.

"They might not wield the power of fire, Azulon, but it doesn't mean they can't fight as well as I."

And that is precisely the problem, sweet, silly sister. They could overpower you and sell you for the higher biddest, no matter her honey-covered words.

He should have gone with her, but he only said farewell and went to sleep. His mind rested as well as any other day, and his sister was gone before he noticed, along with the never-present mother.


	8. strawberries

"You are unfocused, Azulon," said the wise voice of Uncle Iroh just before he sent Azulon flying with a burst of steam that burned his skin. "Learn to leave your emotions behind. They are as much your enemies as they are friends."

Azulon stood up and went back into position, but before he could even think of making a move, words came from him.

"You should have gone with her," he told his uncle, almost recriminating him for letting Zuuki go alone. "She needs you."

Uncle Iroh smiled calmly, making Azulon feel dumb. "You need me more than Zuuki, Azulon. You always have."

He couldn't figure out how to respond to those words, so he assumed the initial position for the dance, and fought his uncle with all his might. No matter how much he tried, he still could not beat him, but he was close to beating Father.

"Shield your emotions, Azulon," was his uncle's reminder now and then, each time only serving to make him more angry. He was powerful, and if his rage could make his fire burn hotter, why should he hide it?

With each kick and hit, Azulon's fire burned brighter and bluer, sometimes becoming white.

"Azulon, stop!" commanded Uncle Iroh with the same imposing attitude as he used when he was Commander. "Enough! You are letting your hate blind you, Azulon. Lets have some tea while you calm down, and only when you do, we will continue."

Azulon had half the mind to tell him he could train on his own, or ask Father to train him, but thought him better. Father was not as powerful as Uncle Iroh, even if he was the Fire Lord. Azulon wanted to be the best no matter what and that could only be achieved by learning from the best. Even if that meant drinking tea and eating strawberries with his uncle as he asked uncomfortable questions and said all kind of unwanted comments.

"I noticed a girl looking at you, and I know you did too..."


End file.
